Power Puff Girls! Book 1: Bright eyes
by alexisdarkstone12
Summary: The sky was blue with huge puffy clouds drifting by. I lay on the grassy hillside and felt the cool end-of-summer-start-of-fall breeze. I closed my eyes and waited. My name is Blossom Utonium, and this is the story of how I died.
1. Blue

**hi! I'm new to fanfiction! This is my new story...hope you like it**

...

**Blossom's POV**

The sky was blue with huge puffy clouds drifting by. I lay on the grassy hillside and feel the cool end-of-summer-start-of-fall breeze blow through my dark brown hair. I close my eyes and wait.

My name is Blossom Utonium, and this is the story of how I died.

**...**

**One week ago**

**...**

"Trisha Cates?" Mrs. Hennings stood in front of the class, holding a clip board of all the names of the students. I sat towards the back, listening and waiting for her to call my name.

"Here!" Trisha said.

"Alex Dawn?" Mrs. Hennings continued to call the names.

"Here." one of my friends sat up as Mrs. Hennings called her name.

"Boomer Jojo?"

"here." a small, shy voice said from the front of the classroom.

"Sara Garfield?" my absolute best friend raised her hand silently.

"Blossom Utonium?"

"HERE!" I yelled, louder than I probably should have. Everyone turned around in their seats and stared at me. My eyes landed on a pair of popping bright eyes staring at me. What was his name? Tanner? Blake? Wait...no...Boomer! His hair was long, hitting his shoulders perfectly. It was a light wispy blonde color. His eyes though...they were neon blue!.

I realized I had been staring at him. I blinked and looked away. Mrs. Hennings walked back over to her desk and sat down. I could tell the whole class had turned back around and was looking back at the teacher.

"Okay class. For our next project, we will need partners." The calls started to whisper and smile, trading looks with who they would choose as their partner. There were a bunch of my friends that wanted to be my partner. Jace, Hunter, and Jay were sitting together and kept looking back at me. I smiled at them and waved. Laurie, Bubbles, Kiki and were smiling and giggling. Kiki pointed at me then at where their table was.

"Only 4 people per groups." Mrs. Hennings said, smiling. She really was a great teacher. "Go ahead and move to where you're going to be." most of the class got up and ran to their groups.

I stopped. Boys or Girls? Jay started to move his seat over, so was Kiki. I ran over to the girls group.

Jay flicked me off and turned so I couldn't see him anymore. I felt a little bad, but he was just being typical.

We waited for the others to finish getting in their groups. And there was Boomer. he was the only one left.

"They have a seat left, Boomer." Laurie said, pointed to the boys group. Jay glared at her with eyes of hate. She smiled and stuck her tongue out. I just sighed.

"Well, then that settles it." Mrs. Hennings said, while Boomer walked over to their group. Hunter and Jace smiled and did another one of their lame handshakes. I knew all of those stupid handshakes, and sometimes even got to do them with the boys.

"In this assignment, you and your group will invent something together." Bubbles was already writing stuff down.

"You must all agree with what you're inventing." Mrs. Hennings said, looking straight at the boys group.

I smiled at Jay. He looked all pissed off. I mouthed 'you're okay'. He groaned and crossed his arms. I crossed mine and made a grumpy face. Jay laughed and turned back around to face his group.

Jay had sandy blonde hair, the type that kinda shines in the sun. His eyes were dark green, but sometimes they looked lighter.

"We should make something that finds our interests." Kiki said, with an 'I'm totally smarter than you' face that she always had. "Okay, so...what do you like, Blossom?" she asked.

I sat up in my seat. "Oh...uh, I don't know...um-" Bubbles cut me off before I could say anything.

"We both like music." she said, winking at me. I laughed. Laurie then spoke up.

"Then let's make something that finds music." she helped Bubbles start to write things down on the paper they had. It was nice, being with my friends, having fun.

I glanced over at the boys' group. Hunter and Jace were talking and smiling. Boomer was just sitting there, watching them. Almost as if observing them. And then there was Jay...looking upset, not doing anything.

Kiki noticed I was looking at the boys.

"OOOH! Blossom's gone lovey!" yelled. Everyone turned their heads. Oh no, please no. My face burned. I looked back at Kiki. She smiled and raised her eyebrow. I turned around, Jay was standing right behind me.

"Hey you." he smiled and winked at me. Everyone laughed, except Laurie. She was upset and her face was bright red. "Are you busy tonight?" Jay asked, winking at me again. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, but tomorrow I'm free." I said, raising an eyebrow at him. The others were whispering and giggling. Mrs. Hennings was reading at her desk, so she didn't notice. Jay handed me a small folded piece of paper.

"Call me." he said. We both laughed I opened the note. It didn't have his number. It read 'this is fun'. I smiled and folded it back up and stuck it in my jeans pocket.

The bell rang.

We all grabbed our things and ran to the door. I looked back and saw Brick still sitting there. Alone. He didn't really look sad or anything, just alone.

I walked into Jace's back, not paying attention to where I was going. He looked back at me. He smiled.

Jace had bright blue eyes and short-ish dark brown hair. His skin was almost tan.

I laughed. "Sorry, wasn't paying attention." I said, stepping out into the crowded hallway.

"It's cool." He said, still smiling. "I gotta go find Hunter, I'll see ya later!" he said, turning to go find his best friend. I just nodded in response.

I had math next.

I heard someone run up behind me. I didn't move out of the way in time and someone jumped on my back.

"Woah!" he wrapped his arms around me. I know that voice!

"Jay, get off!" I yelled, tripping over my own feet and falling on someone else. I looked down to find Boomer. Wait, Boomer? But how?

Jay was still laughing while he got off me. I stood and helped Boomer up.

"I'm so sorry!" I practically yelled. He smiled and nodded. His smile looked fake.

"What class do you have next?" I asked, hoping I could help him find it since he was new here. Plus, I just kinda crushed him. He gave me his schedule. I looked over it and let out a gasp. "We have all our classes together!" I said, giving him a fake smile as he did me. "Just follow me."

He nodded and walked in step with me.

The halls were starting to clear, so I sped up and he did too.

"Here we are, Mrs. Carson's class. This is an advanced math study so it isn't as long." I said, as we walked into the classroom. I sat in my seat. Boomer walked up to Mrs. Carson and whispered something in her ear. She nodded and looked at me. I froze and looked away. Bubbles came and sat next to me.

"Oh hey." I said, trying to sound normal. She smiled.

"Sup." she said. I felt a little bit better. Mrs. Carson made Boomer sit behind me. I hid my face in my hands.

The bell rang again, signaling that class had started.

Bubbles tossed a note on my desk. 'hey, what's wrong?' I put my hand up to my face, with my fingers pointing behind me. Bubbles looked at Boomer. I nodded my head slowly.

She had an evil smile on her face as she winked at me. She looked back at him, nodding her head. I sucked in a breath and shook my head, shocked. I kept mouthing 'no' to her, but she was having none of it.

She raised her eyebrows. I stuck my tongue out and she laughed. I could hear Boomer moving in his seat. Was he anxious?

The rest of class was boring. We listened to Mrs. Carson talking about review proportions. It was two minutes from lunch. I stared at the clock, ignoring everything but time itself. Mrs. Carson's voice kind of just, faded out. One minute to go. I imagined the hands on the clock moving faster. I concentrated. I focused on it's every sound. _T__ick, tock, tick, tock. _It felt weird, thinking this hard. I smiled.

The bell rang. Some kid in the back of the class stood up and yelled, "LUNCH TIME!" I laughed and looked back at him. Boomer was staring at me. I turned around immediately.

Mrs. Carson got up. "Okay, let's go to lunch." And she dismissed us.


	2. Lovelies

**Boomer's** **POV**

She was starting to act different. I must seem like a total creep to them. It's my first day too! My big chance to prove myself, and I messed up. Maybe I should just give up and go back. They're not gonna be friends with me.

We all got up and went to lunch. This school is so, crowded. I grabbed a tray and got in line. Bubbles smiled and waved at me. Why did she just do that? Is it a trick? I waved back at her, slow in response.

Blossom wouldn't look at me. Why did I agree to this? Blossom is a nice, smart girl. Maybe after I tell her, I can leave. She wouldn't have to feel weird anymore. Yeah, I'll do that.

The lunch lady put some green looking mush in a small bowl and handed it to me, It smelled terrible. I couldn't tell if it was mashed potatoes, or vomit. I felt sick. Another lunch lady gave me a bread roll and some butter. I grabbed a fruit cup and walked to the table Blossom and the others were at. She was across from me, but I was a seat over.

Jay came and sat next to Blossom, Kiki was sitting on her other side. Bubbles sat next to me. I smiled. Jace and Hunter were sitting across from Blossom and Jay.

I took a fork and moved it around in the disgusting slop. Bubbles noticed my expression.

"Don't worry, it's just mashed peas." She smiled at me.

"Or is it?" Kiki said, with an evil smile. We laughed. Bubbles reached her arm across me with a spoon and scooped some of the peas up. I looked at her with an eyebrow raised. She laughed, "What? I don't mind them." She mixed some butter into it, making the color change to a lighter nasty green.

Bubbles had long blonde hair. She had light blue colored glasses and turquoise braces. Her eyes were deep and dark blue. They were beautiful. She was beautiful.

**Bubbles's POV**

Boomer kept looking at me. But he likes Blossom. I don't get why she doesn't like him! He is nice, and hot, and he thinks I'm funny! I wonder if he's dating anybody...

I put a spoonful of mushy peas in my mouth. The others were staring at me, smiling. I laughed and pretended to gag, causing Kiki to cover her eyes. Boomer patted my back once and laughed.

Boomer's eyes were gorgeous. They were a different type of color. They were blue, but it was as if they glowed somehow. Was he wearing contacts? It was hard to tell. They were still magnificent. He was nice and kind of funny, I wanted to learn more about him. Everything about him. How was I going to do that?! This _is_ the last week of school! He'll probably never like me.

I looked over at him. He was so, amazing. I gave him my milk carton, remembering I don't like chocolate milk. Then I realized he has white milk as well. He laughed and handed it to Hunter.

"Yo." Hunter tossed it up and threw it at Jace. He caught it. A smirk came across his face as he purposely dropped the carton on the floor. He laughed and went to pick it back up but Jay had kicked it under the table. Blossom laughed and hit Jay's arm. She got down and placed it in the center of the table. I watched Boomer's expression. He still looked happy, that was good. Hunter slammed his fist down on the carton, causing it to pop. Boomer jumped in his seat as we all started to laugh. Blossom stood up, her shirt covered in milk. "Guys! Seriously?!" She was still smiling but we could tell she was upset. Boomer smiled at her and got up to go get paper towels.

Would he do that for me? If I was upset?

**Blossom's POV**

I got up to go get paper towels with Boomer. I was still laughing. I can't believe those guys! We could've gotten in so much trouble! Boomer smiled when he saw me get up with him. He grabbed 15 paper towels as to me only grabbing 3. We ran back together and matted all of them down on the chocolate milk. I wiped up the milk on my shirt with one of the paper towels.

Bubbles kept staring at Boomer. Does she like him? No, she couldn't, could she? Nah, it's fine.

The brown paper towels became wet and soggy. Gross. I picked all of them up and threw them away in a garbage can nearby. Me and Boomer sat back down in our spots at the table.

"What if a teacher saw us?!" I hit Hunter's arm.

"So?" Everyone was still laughing.

The bell rang again, which meant we could go back to Mrs. Carson's room, grab our things, and go to our last class of the day. "Okay, see ya soon." I smiled, waving bye to them.

Me, Bubbles, and Boomer headed back to the math room. I grabbed my things and waited for Ann. Boomer handed me a note and rushed out. Bubbles walked over to me.

"What's that?"

"I, I don't know..." I looked into the hallway quick, but he was gone. He had just, vanished. I looked at Ann confused, she shrugged in response. I opened the note and froze. Ann looked over my shoulder.

'MEET ME AFTER SCHOOL.'

But why? I don't get it.

**Jay's POV**

Where is Blossom?! She keeps doing this to me and its REALLY starting to tick me off! She better get here soon or, or, I don't know. Wait, is this about that Boomer kid? Oh I bet it is. Ugh! He's gonna get it.

I got up and poked my head out of the classroom into the hallway. Blossom, what's taking you so long? I paced back and forth in front of the door. I must look crazy. I sighed and came to a stop. Wait. I heard footsteps outside. I ran back to the door.

"Blossom!" I grabbed her shoulders.

"Jay!" She grabbed mine.

"What took you so long?!" I shook her back and forth.

"I, don't, know!" She giggled, trying to get away. I laughed and let go. I realized she was holding a folded up piece of lined paper.

"What's that?" I pointed to the note. Her smile faded.

"Oh, it's nothing." She put her hands into her jacket pockets. I grabbed her arm and took the note from her.

I laughed. "What is it, Blossom?" I held it high so she couldn't reach it. She kept jumping trying to grab it. I smiled. She's so cute when she's mad. She crossed her arms and stomped.

Her large Pink eyes flashed almost red. Her straight copper colored hair was long. When loose, it reached down to her lower back. Her tan skin complimented her look. She stood there, absolutely adorable.

I turned my back to her and unfolded the note. She grabbed my arm.

"No Jay!"


	3. A Lift

**Blossom's POV**

His smile turned into a disappointed look. "What is this? Who's it from? Who gave it to you?" He sounded mad. I snatched the note from his hands.

"No one." I turned and walked to my desk. He grabbed my shoulder. I rolled my eyes and looked back at him. He sighed. "Nothing." He let go of me. I felt bad but kept walking and sat in my desk.

The row was all girls, it was me, Bubbles, Laurie, and Kiki. The row behind us was all boys. Jay sat it the seat farthest away from me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

He doesn't need to worry so much. Boomer doesn't like me. Jay doesn't even know the note is from him! Gosh, he's so, so, protective. Mr. Cowl entered the room. This was history, one of my _least_ favorite subjects. I looked back at Jay. He wouldn't look at me, not a single glance! I hate it when he gets like this. He can be so difficult sometimes.

I grabbed my notebook and drew on the inside of the cover, tuning everything out but my sketches, and Jay. I was so bored. The class wasn't even half over. What about when it is over? I have to go see Boomer for some unknown reason. Is it because I landed on him? Oh no, did I hurt him? Does he like me? Ooh, what if he just wants to learn more about Bubbles?

Ugh, I don't even know where to meet him!

**...**

The rest of class stayed stressful. The bell was about to ring at any second. I stacked my books on my desk, getting ready to go. I looked over at Bubbles. Her glasses were sparkling from the rays of light shining through the window. I turned and looked at Jace. Him and Hunter were messing around, throwing paper balls at people, as usual. Mr. Cowl got up and stood in front of the class.

"The bell will ring in one minute," he said, looking at his black watch. "When it does, all of you may go. All except Blossom." I looked up.

"What?" I spoke aloud. He looked back at me and smiled. "Miss Utonium, you have a quiz to take!"

Just then the bell rang. Students crowded the doorway, trying to leave as fast as they could. My friends passed me, vanishing just like the rest. Jay looked back at me confused. I smiled and shrugged, feeling glad that he finally made eye contact again.

Soon it was silent. Just me and Mr. Cowl. He got up from his desk and looked at me. He smiled, showing his white teeth.

"Go down to the office and give this to one of the ladies with a round, grey, name tag," He handed me a note. "When she says it's not real, tell her that you need a shade." I stared at his light green eyes.

"Wait, um, what?" I was so confused. He chuckled.

"Go, go on now!" He pulled me out of my desk and pushed me out the door. I walked slowly down the hallway. What am I doing? I thought I was supposed to take a quiz? Wait, I don't even need to take a quiz! Why am I still here? I looked at the note he gave me.

'QUIZ IN ROOM 500'

I looked ahead of me and saw the office doors. What did he say? A round, grey name tag? I thought all teachers had the same kind? I peeked through the door's window and saw the lady at the front desk. She had light brown hair up in a bun. There it was! A grey name tag!

I opened the heavy door and walked in slowly. I held the paper up over her desk. She smiled and took the note from me. She laughed, "Oh I'm sorry dear, there's no such thing as room 500." She spoke with a light British accent. Is this a prank? How is there no such thing?

"But I need a shade." I said, trying to remember Mr. Cowl's instructions.

"Ohh! A shade! Well why didn't ya say so? She got up and laughed, "Follow me." Her smile was beautiful. She looked in her twenties and was a little bit taller than me.

We left the office and headed back down the wide hallway. The tapping of her high heels echoed with every step she took. The sound reminded me of the clock. _Tick tock tick tock._ and her shoes, _tap. tap. tap. tap. _It would probably annoy most people, but not me. I loved it.

I looked down at my plain white tennis shoes. The lazily tied laces swung back and forth. My steps were silent. No tapping, just soft little thuds.

She stopped and unlocked a closet door. She's actually a shade? I looked around her. Wait, what? The closet leaded to a smaller hallway. We walked down a few steps and entered a room. She flipped on a light switch. "Here we are." She laughed.

In front of us stood silver elevator doors. This school has an elevator? The rest of the room was dusty and had a weird smell to it. Paint was chipping off walls. Huge piles of dirt lay in random places. What is this room used for? Or, what _was_ this room used for?

The shiny doors opened. "The switch turns on the lights, and signals the lift." I nodded, acting like I knew what was going on. We both stepped inside.

"Why didn't I know of this?" She laughed at me.

"Cause you weren't supposed to?" She pressed a button making the doors slam shut. The elevator shot up. I grabbed on the metal pole.

_CRASH!_

Did we break it?! My heart was pounding. Meanwhile the girl was laughing uncontrollably, almost shrieking.

"Oh, that never gets old!" She wiped a tear from her eye, "Should've seen your face!" I felt stupid and embarrassed. Who is this lady? I just hope it all ends soon. The doors screeched and opened slowly.

I couldn't believe my eyes.


End file.
